csifandomcom-20200225-history
CSI:Deadly Intent
CSI: Deadly Intent is a computer game based on the television series. It's the seventh CSI game released, including and . It was released for Microsoft Windows on October 20, 2009 and for Xbox 360, Nintendo DS and Wii on October 27, 2009. The game corresponds with the 9th season of the television series and includes the characters of Raymond Langston (voiced by Laurence Fishburne) and Riley Adams. Cases Case 1: Broken Hearted In case 1, a bride named Lynn Bowder has been murdered in a hotel room. You work with Nick Stokes. The evidence leads to a paroled Vegas visitor named Airam Dominguez, who came to Vegas and sold his truck for $2000 and spent it all alongside the victim, the night manager of the hotel, Charles Steer, and the victim's old friend, Kathy Burd, who is a bartender at Pleasure City, where the victim did a little work at. The murder weapon was an ashtray that was broken when the killer smashed it on Airam's head. When the killer was discovered to be Kathy, she tries to throw them off by proclaiming Charles did it, but after Charles hands his shoes over which had a piece of the ashtray, a fingerprint comes back to Kathy. She killed Lynn when she pushed her away and Charles offered to clean up the mess while Kathy tried to wash the blood off herself in a shower. Case 2: Coulda Been A Contender A referee named Rick Shimada was found dead in the fighting ring. You work with Greg Sanders in this case. The evidence points to an angry fighter named Hank Hackett, a mysterious ring girl named Tina Allens, and the league owner, Horace Willingham. Suspect Hank Hackett is murdered halfway through the case, making this a double homicide. When it was discovered the same chemical used to clean the fake sword was the same that Hank was injected, the hairs on the evidence lead to Tina, who was actually wearing a wig. Case 3: Last Gasp A female TV host named Clarinda Jackson was found drowned to death in a rehab center spa. You work with Dr. Raymond Langston in this case. The evidence leads to the victim's lover, Steven Thompson, her husband, Ernest Goldwasser and a TV rival named Jack Shell. When the victim's husband gives them a picture of Thompson, wearing the ring he was wearing when he killed Clarinda, they were able to confirm it as well as a message on the victim's phone. As Steven is being escorted, Ernest recognized him and when he insults his wife, Ernest charges at Steven, giving him a broken nose before another cop stops him. Case 4: Extinguished A famous fire-breather named Andrew Levesque was found dead. You work with Riley Adams. In the autopsy the victim was already dying of cancer and it seems the victim was abusive and violent. The evidence leads to the victim's landlord and doctor, Vincente Manoto, who was arrested a year before his 21st for marijuana, his wife, Ardell Levesque, who just gave birth to their daughter and his 18-year-old stepson, Lyle Fitzer. It was soon discovered that Lyle killed his step-father for being abusive by replacing his pills with sugar, some pills get covered in amniotic fluid. Case 5: Crime Scene Impersonator A female impersonator named Wallance Bieganowski under alias of Miss A was found dead in a nightclub. You work with Catherine Willows in this last case. The victim was identified as a superstar but other identification turns to out to be the victim's friend and manager. This murder was staged like a serial killer from 1975. This killer was known as the Barbor Street Boozer. He got this name because he tied his victims down and poured whiskey down their throats until they died of alcohol poisoning. The evidence leads to the superstar known as Marcelle (real name: Floyd Collister), a homeless man named Gary Beaumont, who found the body, and the detective that worked the case back in 1975, Lieutenant Juarice Briggs, who was retiring during the game. At the end of the case you solve a celebrity murder and a cold case when it was discovered that Floyd is the Barbor Street Boozer. Hidden Cases The Nintendo DS version of this game is called CSI: Deadly Intent - The Hidden Cases and was developed by Other Ocean. It includes four original cases created exclusively for that platform. You play a CSI, who was transferred from Day Shift on request of Undersheriff Conrad Ecklie. Case 1: Don't Try This At Home Victim: William Zander, Film Extra At the set of the movie "Diamond Devils", an explosion occurs and a dead extra for the set falls with it. You work with Ray Langston. Suspects include Thomas Goyer, the director, Colby Price, an actor who was sick of the victim stealing his stuff, Katja osipov, the pyrotechnics coordinator and Sara Case 2: Glass Jaw The designer of a new casino is found dead on top of a sword on the casino's opening. "The opening of Glass Works Casino is interrupted by a strange death." You work with Nick Stokes and Catherine Willows. Case 3: Boys With Toys An air gun fight ends with a man killed with a real one. "Find out who brought a gun to an air gun fight." You work with Greg Sanders. Case 4: Of Cases Past Unfortunately for you, your last suspect was found poisoned and you see that a therapist facility connects the culprits of your cases. "Discover the shocking truth behind the murder of a familiar face." You work with Catherine Willows and Riley Adams.